In recent years, a touch panel has been developed and been provided in the market, as an input device that inputs various kinds of information into electronic equipment by operating a specific area displayed on a screen using input means in which a conductor such as a finger and a nonconductor such as a stylus are operated. As an input system used in a touch panel, various systems such as a resistance film system and a capacitance system are used. The resistance film system detects a position operated by input means, by applying a voltage to one resistance film of resistance films (electrodes) facing each other and by detecting a voltage change in the other resistance film according to the position being operated (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). The capacitance system detects a position operated by input means by detecting the change of a capacitance between the input means and a conductive film or the change of a capacitance between conductive films (electrodes), (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example). In the capacitance system, since position detection is possible even in a state just before the input means contacts the conductive film, there is also proposed a configuration in which the capacitance system is used as a proximity sensor in an input device of the resistance film system (refer to Patent Literature 3, for example).